


Adventures in Stars over Oceans

by the_broken_bleeding_rose



Series: Stars and Oceans [2]
Category: The Little Mermaid - All Media Types, The little mermaid 2, Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Little bit of suspense, Trouble In Paradise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_broken_bleeding_rose/pseuds/the_broken_bleeding_rose
Summary: "She needed to think. His solar surfer. He still kept it, she was sure. But where? And then: where would he go?"
Relationships: Jim Hawkins/Melody (Disney)
Series: Stars and Oceans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723654
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Nowhere Left to Explore

She stared idly at the wooden boards about a metre above her head. She had traced the varied tones of the panels for about an hour now. That one beige, that one chestnut in colour, that one cinnamon, chocolate, coffee, copper, bay, mahogany, tan, toast and sepia. Who knew her young mind could conjure different ways to say brown. 

This is what her life had come to. 

After five gorgeous years travelling with her beloved across galaxies and milky ways, she found herself blas é and spiritless. She hadn’t left her room for weeks. Jim had popped in and out, but she merely shrugged and sighed. He left her food. She ate only the top layer. He left her gifts. They remained unopened. He leant to kiss her. She turned away. If she were the star from  _ Stardust, _ she would be the dust remnants of Yvaine’s hair when Triston crossed the wall. Her wildfire essence had been vanquished.

There was nowhere left to explore. 

They have covered every map, every chart- chatted to every astrologer and earth wanderer they dare meet. Nada. Nothing. Nil. Zippity split. They had crossed all of land and sea, visited every village, town, city, country, world, universe that they could fathom. They had sat under the dance of a thousand suns and under fir trees at christmas. They had travelled by tandem and magic carpet. They had done it all. They had completed the world. And in response, Melody felt nothing. No pride, not joy, no love. She had fallen into a pit of unknowing, where she felt like she was trying to grab something that just wouldn’t stop moving. Only a few times was somebody able to pull her out of this chapter, for either good or bad. One such time was when Jim suggested ‘settling down’. Who could have guessed he would be the one to initiate it? He had looked at her expectantly after he uttered the shy and ever hopeful words. These words however provoked and kindled a fuse which had lay dormant throughout her worrisome post travel blues. 

It was now fully awake.

He would have kept his trap shut had he known the reaction he would get. Since then he could be found hiding in his room...

**

“Nice one Jim.” Melody’s voice was empty, bar the clipped sarcasm that caught a hold of the end of her sentence. She had been doing that a lot to me recently. Putting me down, and calling me out.    
“I’m being serious.” I said, firmer, but still gentle enough that I sounded much like my former 15 year old self. Ah my solar surfing days. 

“You’re not being serious. If you were then you wouldn’t even be saying that.” All that emptiness filled quickly with a drip dropping flow of disappointment and resentment. “I mean really Jim, really? You want me to pull one like my mother and settle down, be a good girl and have your kid? Trade my choice of a tail for a life wired in commitment and sacrifice and discontent?”

“I didn’t say that Melody. You know I didn’t mean it like that.” 

“You didn’t have to say it! I know what you meant. You mean what every other God damn person here means. When are you- woman- going to fulfil your life's destiny and have a child?” Melody adopted a high pitched, mock mother voice, “When is your life going to be complete?” And now dropping back into her rasping  _ why were you born _ voice. “When you force out another damn human!!” 

Melody’s face had reddened considerably, and I realised before I even bothered defending myself again that my conker in our metaphorical battle had already been hacked out of my hand and stamped violently into the cobbled floor beneath. I didn’t bother answering her. Instead I turned and walked back to my room. She hadn’t slept in there with me for a week now. I could hear her hollering for me to stop, how rude I was to walk away. 

I didn’t look back. 

**

Melody was not her mother. True, she had loved Jim with the same fervour that Ariel had loved Eric, but Ariel was happy to stop. She was happy to give up her time for a child. Melody was not. Melody didn’t want to entertain the idea anymore than Marlin wanted to entertain the presence of a jellyfish. Now, apparently, at twenty six it was her duty to fill her womb with new life. 

However, since that day where she snapped at Jim, Melody had softened to the idea. Not of childbirth- but of making some kind of new life with Jim. A different form of adventure. An adventure right here, at the place she used to call home. Melody blinked and turned away from the  _ super exciting _ ceiling. Another sigh found its way from her mouth. But for the first time it wasn’t purely exasperation, it was a decision. She would go down to Jim’s room and talk to him. He hadn’t been in to her yet this morning, so it might be a pleasant surprise.

She swung her legs around and pushed her feet into the floor. She felt mildly wobbly when she stood up, but didn’t pay it any mind. That’s what you get for remaining flat for long periods of time. Once steadied, Melody walked boldly along the corridor that leads from her room to his. Only once she was inches away from knocking on his door did she pause. 

Melody hadn’t seen Jim since their argument. What if he didn’t want to see her?  _ Don’t be silly _ . She assured herself.  _ Jim loves you and is probably ready to make a situation right. _ It’s not like this was their first argument. Their first one was in their second month of travelling…

**

“Melody!?”    
I didn’t hear Jim say my name. If I had I would’ve responded. All I could hear were the noiseless voices chiming in my mind, born from the pages on the book in my hands  _ ‘Can I be your husband? No. Why? …  _ Marnie smiled, and placed the circle of daisies across Raven’s dark hair.  _ You are better than a husband.’* _

What I did hear afterwards though was the aggressive clanging of the crockery on the wall. It clattered onto the floor and the sound echoed around the small kitchen space. I looked up from my book to see Jim flushed and cursing.. His fringe was wetted against his forehead, hands holding the next victim to his anger.   
“Jim?”    
“Oh now you listen!” Jim snapped. I had never heard such scorn in his voice before. I inadvertently shrank back in my chair.    
“What’s wrong?” My voice had a quiver.   
“Candles Melody! Candles! I have told you time and time again that we cannot leave them burning. I was just downstairs and one had almost burnt to the table! We are so not going to live if the ship burns! Why can’t you understand that!” Jim had taken to pacing around the kitchen, hands whipping around the space while he spoke. I could almost hear the poor spoon crying in fear.   
In fairness he had mentioned it a lot to me, but one needn’t think of candles in her underwater palace. As for my time spent as a human, no one trusted me with one anyway. Probably for this exact reason.    
“I’m sorry Jim.” I uttered, not that he could hear me.   
“Do you want to kill us all?”    
“Jim-”   
“Is that what you’re really here for? To be my demise?!”   
“Jim just listen-”   
“To bring about the end of Jim Hawkins!”    
“Jim shut up!” That shut him up. I always surprised myself how loud I could yell. He turned to me, eyes wide through his stupid gorgeous loose fringe. I went to him, grasping either side of his face in my hands. I held him tightly so his cheeks squished together slightly and his mouth went pouty. I would’ve laughed or kissed him in another situation.    
“I forgot. I forget! I am human. I am not planning your demise, although if you keep yelling at me then I may well have to. I told you not to give me a candle. You chose to give me one- no! Pah pah!” Jim opened his mouth to respond but I squished it shut. He writhed a little under my hands. I sighed. I lowered my voice.   
“You don’t get to talk to me like that.” I dropped my hands. “Ever.” He looked away, face drooping slightly. “I said I’m sorry.” I said. Still he avoided my eyes.    
I put my index finger to his chin and tilted his head up.    
“I’m sorry too.” He said. I smiled.   
“I know.” I replied. 

**

Melody knocked twice on the door. Nothing. She knocked again. Nothing. After the third time Melody gently called his name, and slowly edged the door open. She kept pushing slowly until she could fit her head in the gap and peep her eyes around.

Oh.

The room was empty. His bed was made, but so creaseless that he clearly hadn’t been sleeping in it. Melody pushed the door fully open and stepped inside. She used the heel of her foot to flick the door closed behind her. There was a dull washed yellow light in the room, the weathered blinds filtering the light into a hazy gaze. His bed was below the window, and on checking underneath found his overnight bag still neatly folded under. His book shelf to the left of his bed was untouched, apart from a couple of dust free novels he read on repeat. His clothes drawers on the opposite side of the room showed no signs of change. Melody’s eyes shuffled around the room from under her frown. So, he definitely hadn’t gone away, or... at least not planned to. 

_ No Melody _ . 

If she had learnt one thing from travelling, it was to keep your head. She paused her thought process before it had a chance to spiral into Jim’s damnation.  _ Logical thinking _ . She took a mental note of the layout of the room and then went back into the corridor. She wandered around the halls, pushing down and into herself the queasy feeling that was setting in. 

At last she saw Grimsby. She exchanged a few quiet words with him, but unfortunately he had neither heard nor seen Jim since,  _ well _ , their ‘settling down’ argument. Melody thanked him and continued around the corridor. She came to the kitchen where Louis was singing to himself as always. He too hadn’t seen Jim within the last couple of days. As Melody went around the halls, it became far more difficult to subdue the rising feeling of horror. It began clasping at her lungs, forming a lump which pressed against the inside of her ribcage. She felt like oxygen was slowly diserting her. While this happened Melody’s pace increased, until she was practically running through the hallways calling for Jim. 

All of a sudden Melody stopped running, her lungs crying at her to rest. She leant a quivering hand on the wall, the other holding onto her tummy. She took three unsteady breaths. From the fourth breath onwards her intakes and exhales calmed, but what remained was a tentative wheeze. 

She needed to think. His solar surfer. He still kept it, she was sure. But where? And then: where would he go? 

Melody headed to the library. Once there she began scanning the books with the kind of speed precision that only blesses us once every blue moon. She pulled out every atlas, every constellation and space book she could find. She flicked through the pages faster than a mother penguin hoisting her body up bank, away from prying sea lions. As she went she jotted numerous numbers and words on a pad of scrap paper. Not ten minutes before she entered the library was she away again, calling Grimsby’s name. Once he reappeared she asked him something, he nodded and she proceeded to her bedroom. There she put a small selection of clothes in a weekend bag, along with her miniature tool kit. 

By the time Melody had accumulated a few things and alerted the police force, Grimsby had speed walked to the local  _ Swim Yourself Merry _ (tavern and swimming baths combined), where he knew Tip, Dash, B.E.N and Morph would be staying. They all got along swimmingly (haw haw), and had been the core of the sailing crew that accompanied Melody and Jim on their journey’s. Scuttle, Dr Doppler and Cpt. Amelia had sporadically come and go- but what with lounging and or child watching to do, they couldn’t be expected to stay. 

Grimsby told them of Jim’s disappearance, and all four of them had hoisted themselves off the deck chairs and out of the pool quicker than you can say “under the sea”. They followed Grimsby to the vessel which had been moored since their return. 

Melody was already aboard. When she heard the heightened chattering of her friends, she dropped what she was doing and ran across the deck to meet them. Tip and Dash were in front, and had they been as weak as average penguins and walruses, then they would have been thrown backwards by the force of Melody’s run and hug. But hark, they are adventurers slash explorers- with courage and strength to match an army of men. 

So it was that when the overcome Melody embraced them, they held her tightly back. 


	2. Hours Slid into Each Other

B.E.N was silent. That says a lot in itself. They say the chances of finding a missing person dramatically decreases after 48 hours. B.E.N had been looking frantically at his clock as the hours slid into each other. When they passed the 48 hours mark, his eyes had sparked bitterly.

“Don’t worry!” He exclaimed. “My buddy Jim will turn up! You’ll see!” His forced enthusiasm and positivity could not hide his frenzy or his black seeping doubts about the whole mission. They had covered almost every place on Melody’s list- and a few others that Morph and B.E.N had come up with. On homecoming and talking to the police they could find nothing either. 

Two things were possible. One, that Jim had well and truly ran away. He had sought a place where he knew none of his friends would venture. Or, the other ghastly option was that Jim hadn’t chosen to run away at all. Instead he may have been kidnapped. If so, Jim could be…  _ could be _ … (dead) hurt. Seriously injured. In need of medical attention immediately. But why would anyone do that to the beloved explorer? None of the trusty crew knew. 

After the 60 hour mark, shadowed eyes and wavering walk, Tip and Dash paused by the plank where Melody was once again yelling and jogging onto a planet. 

“This is the one! Why hadn’t I thought of it sooner?” She babbled. She paused after a short time though upon realising her crew weren’t following her. She turned back to look at them, her facial expression a merge of confusion and exasperation. B.E.N and Morph had paused just behind Tip and Dash. No one looked at her. On seeing their rugged and avoidant faces her expression changed to disbelief, and then fury. 

“You’re giving up?” She asked, tone appalled. 

All were silent. 

“How could you?  _ How could you? _ Jim needs us! We can’t abandon him!” On each sentence when her voice spiked her friends physically withdrew, as if being struck. 

“We’re not…” Dash was the first brave enough to talk. “We’re not abandoning-”   
“ _ Shut up! _ ” Melody’s voice snapped, her following words croaking and bursting with tears. “I will carry on myself then! I will!” 

Melody turned and walked intensely away from her crew. She walked on her aching legs. B.E.N started to follow her but the others held him back.  _ Leave her, _ they said.

Melody walked onto the next planet. This planet was floofy. It was like a balloon cloud of candy floss. As she walked she slowly sank into it, until she was completely taken under. For those in the know, the real planet lies within, a labyrinth of amethyst coloured tunnels and slides. The whole inside of the planet are these tubes. With a pop sound she dropped into one of these alcoves. She walked on, alone. Her mind whirred. She had been here before, Jim had bought her on their third week of travelling. 

**

“This is crazy!” She grinned. Crikey was she gorgeous when she was grinning. I walked ahead, but glanced back as often as I could without walking into the walls. “And it’s all like this?!” She said, the purple glow of the walls illuminating the flyaway strands of her hair.    
“Uh huh.” I nodded, grinning back at her. “Full entirely of tunnels like this one, but you wait till you see the center.”    
“The center!” I didn’t know her voice could sound even more excited. It reminded me of the first time she had ridden on my solar surfer with me. “How far to go?”   
“You’ll see.” I turned to look at her again. She had paused. Her eyes weren’t moving anymore, they were gazing at one of the swirls in the wall material. Her lips were parted slightly. She looked like she had seen the most beautiful thing. 

I moved closer to her. Still she didn’t move. I looked at her hand, hanging loose by her side. I reached for it. She startled when I took it, but looked at me with no malice. Her face kept the same expression, as if I were now the beautiful thing. It was just a fleeting moment, before she giggled and looked shy at her hand still in mine.    
“Come.” I said. My voice was lower than I was expecting. I held my eyes on her. Where else would I possibly want to look? She lifted her face slightly, eyes on me again. She looked like she wanted to say something, but didn’t. I wondered if I knew what she wanted to say.  _ Or do _ . 

We walked on, our hands still together. The tunnels were thin, so we couldn’t walk side by side. Her hand was warm, but as we walked it began sweating in mine. I became all at once aware of my body in space, our proximity, the slight excited tremble in my hand. My breathing and her breathing. I could feel her eyes gazing around, then pause on me. I don’t know how I knew. I glanced back at her, and she gave a nervous laugh as her eyes automatically looked away from me. I slowed my pace slightly as we neared the center. Both of our breaths had quickened. 

I led her into the center. 

The thin tunnel opened out into a huge,  _ huge _ expanse of shining violet. 

It gleamed from glow stones and refracted off the glassy edges. 

You couldn’t see how far down the drop was from the ledge where we stood. 

It was all ablaze with burnished purple. 

The same went for above. 

The room positively shone. 

Conveniently there was space for us to stand side by side. Her hand dropped out of mine as they rose to her mouth, stifling a wail. I looked sideways at her and her fingertip moved to wipe the tears from her cheek which had begun to gather. Her eyes, which now also seemed to glow amethyst, moved everywhere. They were wide with a wonder I had never seen before. 

After many moments had passed I said.

“You like it then?” She gave a shaky laugh.    
“Like it?” She replied. She shook her head, astonishment still written on her face. She made a few sounds like she was going to talk, but she could think of nothing. What words could you use to describe such a sight? 

All the while I looked at her. I had wanted her since the first time I’d seen her at the party. That was 10 years ago. Now she was here, travelling with  _ me _ . There was an unspoken knowledge of that week spent together. Of our almost kiss…

“Jim?” Her voice was incredibly soft, and her eyes now held mine.    
“Sorry I…” She smiled, eyes flicking between my eyes. “I have lost my train of thought.” I laughed into my words. Now is my turn to feel shy!

“Thank you, for bringing me here.” She said, eyes leaving mine again. I couldn’t look away from her. 

_ Melody _ .    
“Melody-” 

_ I need to _ _   
_ “Yes?” 

_ I need to tell you I...  _

“Jim?” 

Her eyes were on me again. But instead of darting between my eyes they glanced at my mouth. I felt my entire inside contract and gather into a ball. It then exploded in my stomach. 

I lifted my hand to her face, cupping her jaw. My other hand moved to grab her hand. There was the smallest moment of  _ this is going to happen _ before she clasped at my jacket with her free hand and pulled me onto her mouth. My hand dropped her hand and moved to hold the other side of her face. Her hands in response gathered around me, pulling me flush against her. I gave the slightest groan at this, and felt her mouth smile against mine. 

**

Melody sat on this ledge, feet hanging into the glowing beneath. Tears had dried on her cheek. He wasn’t here. 

He wasn’t here.

She didn’t flinch when she heard a voice calling to her down the passages. Eventually the familiar voice came closer. Soon the voice was behind her, and breathing heavily from it’s long journey down the tunnels.    
“Melody?” Said Dash. His voice was as soft as the planet’s exterior. Melody didn’t respond. He drew closer to her. 

“Melody.” She sobbed in response. “I know, I know.” He said, pulling her back onto him with a flipper. She turned into the embrace and stayed there for a time. All the while he soothed her hair and mumbled words of comfort. She drew back and looked at him, her wet cheeks luminated with violet.    
“We haven’t given up.” Dash said. “We just need to rest.”    
Melody nodded in response, wiped her cheek and sighed.    
“I know I- I’m sorry.” She said. Dash smiled, and gestured with his head back down the passage. She nodded again and they started back to the soft surface. 

Back on the ship Melody hugged everyone. They then took her to one of the bedrooms and told her to rest. She lay awake restlessly for a couple of hours, then when her eyes could stand it no longer she slept. It was a blank dream, except for the distant voice of a man.

Jim. 


	3. Soul Mate

Back at home, Melody walked along the beach. Her bare feet had flecks of wet sand stuck to them. It had been days since Jim’s disappearance. B.E.N, Dr Doppler and Dash were searching today. They had made a rota, so there were always people looking for Jim. Melody assured herself that if someone wanted to use Jim as bargaining to get something from the local royals- they would come forward soon. 

She would pay any price. 

Her feet ambled aimlessly along the expanse of gold. She couldn’t think of anything besides Jim’s face when they had argued.    
What a fool she had been. 

3 hours after leaving the palace she came upon a cliff edge. Her blue eyes followed the ragged up unto the blue of the sky above. She sighed. She was about to turn back to the palace when something stopped her.

A dull singing on the breeze.

She frowned, eyes glancing back to the cliff edge. She narrowed her gaze up the cliff face. Eventually she spotted an entrance to a cave. Her eyes widened.   
The singing continued. It was awful, and a voice she didn’t recognize. 

But curiosity always got the better of her. Jim had told her off for it before, in a very  _ loving _ way of course.

**

“Melody!”

I ignored him.   
“Melody stop!” Jim repeated. I looked down, flashing him a grin. He too was grinning, desperately trying to contain excited laughter. 

He was getting boring in his old age. Three years of travelling, and we hadn’t actually done something reckless in  _ ages _ . So of course, when we happened upon this derelict castle in the middle of a flaming lava lake across a concerningly small rickety bridge. I needed to go in. Vines and stinging nettles had reclaimed the walls to the castle. The green of them starkly contrasted the ashen red of the island itself. 

We went in, and found a stairwell leading to the ‘tallest tower’. Of course, I needed to climb it. And when I found a cobbled room fit for a princess in need of rescuing, of course, I needed to command Jim away so that he could  _ rescue me from the ghastly dragon _ and set me free. 

Jim telling me to stop was during his descent back down the stairs. I was closing the door on him, but also stooping down to pull off my tights. I told him he needed to find an alternative entrance if he wanted to come in and set me free. I closed the door fully then, yelling through it that my dress was horribly uncomfortable. 

I heard him running down the stairs after that. I smiled to myself. I then took the time to look about me more closely. It was a stone room, magically clean and dusky in its interior. A large rug lay on the floor, red and gold trimmed. Gothic with its fire lanterns in ornate arches. Green curtains hung either side of a sheer net which surrounded the bed. Bed is a strong word for what was there though. I imagined a glorious mattress and quilt once lay upon the wood.. Now however it was just a wooden stage. In the middle of the wall surrounding it was a beautiful window, almond shaped at the top and flat across the bottom. On the small window ledge set a rose, dead and brown in colour, but maintaining its pretty shape. She smiled at it. 

About half an hour later Jim came swinging into the room, crashing onto the ground. He rolled on his back, laughing and panting.    
“Melody you are so cruel! You need to stop being this curious or you’re going to get us both killed” He cackled. I smiled, laying on my side on the bed. He finally got up and looked at me. His breath caught and his face flushed.    
“ _ Melody- _ ” He started, voice faltering. 

“Get over here.” I commanded. 

He did. 

**

Panting, Melody came to the entrance of the cave. It stunk. Melody screwed her face up, and definitely began to regret climbing up. But she had yet to see the dweller, and would be damned to leave before checking said singer was okay.

She stood up, one hand across her mouth and the other holding the rock to her side. She took a hesitant step forward, eyes darting across the rum bottles and patches of vomit. There were wrappers too, used in the palace to keep bread and cheeses. The singing had ceased and the alcove was now filled with snoring. She edged further inside. The sleeper was blocked by rocks. She stepped further still.

_ What if they wake up before I have a chance to get away? _

Closer. 

Closer.

Closer. 

Their body. 

Wait…  _ what? _

Their face.

_ WHAT?! _

Jim!! 

Melody screamed. Jim sat bolt upright, yelling in shock. He promptly vomited down himself. 

“Jim!” Melody screamed, throwing herself (yes, even with the vomit) onto Jim, arms hugging around his neck. Tears were on her cheeks. She joyfully repeated “You’re alive, you’re alive!” 

Jim pushed her back, vomited again and looked at Melody.    
“Melody?” He slurred. She smiled, nodding and crying. She hugged him again. He groaned, pushing her back again.

There was some silence, while Jim gathered his senses. 

“You were mad at me.” He said, cartoonishly frowning in his drunkenness. 

“I was, I’m so sorry! But you’ve been missing for days and I thought you were dead!” 

“Days?” He began to fall to the side. She grasped his shoulders and held him upright.    
“Yes Jim. We were worried sick.”

“I’m sick.” He said, burping loudly. Melody grimaced.    
“You’re very drunk.”   
“Yes!” He said, painfully loud for the small cave. Melody looked at him, how he hadn’t died from alcohol poisoning was a miracle. 

“You never drink.”

“Nope!” He said, eyes wide and grinning like a child who is claiming they don’t have the item they hold behind their back. Melody shook her head, but couldn’t help smiling. 

Jim was here the whole time, so close to home and drunk as a teenager on their first bender. 

“Why did you come here?” Melody asked. Jim’s head lulled forward, and sweat dripped onto his filthy legs. 

“Angry. Sad. Bought food. Went back for rum at night.” His head sporadically dipped and then shot upright, then dipped again as he spoke. Melody tried to steady his face, but the relaxed weight of a drunkard is a heavy weight.

“I’m sorry Jim. For what I said. I know you didn’t mean children. Let’s talk more about this when you’re sober.” 

Jim burped again, then took a hold of Melody’s arms. He moved them to his side, resting them on the rock there. He then flung himself off to the back of the cave, and slowly,  _ slowly  _ shuffled to a bag there. After he threw up again next to it, he pulled out a small box. He then threw it in Melody’s general direction and passed out. 

Melody went straight to Jim, checking he could breathe. She sighed, but remained smiling in her relief to find Jim. She then turned to the box. It was small and simple. She opened it and inside were two rings. Both were silver, exquisitely shined yet simple. One was thicker and completely plain, the other was thinner and had a single pearl in the center. It was grasped by three silver arches, curved up and around the pearl. Both rings were beautiful. 

She knew what they were. New tears gathered in her eyes as she looked over to her unconscious friend, lover, partner and soul mate. 

When the time came, she’d know exactly what to say. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Let me know your thoughts. Take care <3

**Author's Note:**

> *Book quote from 'The Raging Quiet' by Sherryl Jordan. Beautiful book, check it out. 
> 
> Let me know any errors. 
> 
> Hope you're keeping safe!


End file.
